(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a high potential toothbrush and more particularly to a high potential toothbrush containing a high potential generating circuit and capable of imparting a high negative electrode to a gum portion, etc.
(2) Prior Art
It is known that there may occur an abnormal phenomenon such as an oppressive pain, stiffness, induration or perceptive change in portions on the body surface associated with or corresponding to the portions where there are troubles such as disease, external wound, etc. It will already be well known that such portions on the body surface corresponding to acupunctural point (what is called an effective spot) in such medical field as acupuncture, byssocausis and digital compression. Recently, the technique for measuring a very small potential distributed on the skin surface of the human body or a very small current flowing in the human body has advanced to the extent of making observation of the following phenomenon possible. The skin surface (corneous layer) of the human body usually is negatively charged and the corium side positively charged, but in the event of presence of a trouble such as lesion in the interior of the body, the part (e.g. the foregoing an effective spot) on the body surface corresponding to such abnormal part reverses in electrical polarity. This phenomenon is in short a reflection of an internal trouble to the skin.
On the other hand, based on the knowledge concerning an electric potential of the human body, there has long been conducted a treatment called potential treatment. According to this treatment, a predetermined potential is applied to the human being relative to the earth surface potential on the basis of the following epidemiological finding: "Under an extra-high-tension cable, long-term residents are smaller in the number of those suffering from disease and the growth of crops is better." It has actually been confirmed that in a treating device of a direct current type (imparting a negative electrode to the human body), an equipotential point of constitutional protein in body fluid is varied and the albumin/globulin ratio of the protein is changed according to the polarity of applied potential. It has been considered that such high potential treating device functions to let the foregoing reversal of the skin potential revert to normal to cure the part where a trouble is present.
However, such conventional treating device requires a dedicated high voltage power supply or commercial power supply and special-purpose electrodes, and thus has been difficult to utilize. Inevitably, the treating device itself is large-sized and so the time and place of its use are limited. Besides, in conventional high potential treating devices, since electrode are attached to the surfaces of upper and lower extremities, there arise problems, for example it is impossible to effect treatment in the oral cavity, e.g. treatment through gums.